


Brushed

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [260]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Touch-starved chances.





	Brushed

There’s an invisible bubble around him that’s always been there. A distance, that he wonders if he radiates himself. _Do not cross this line_.

There’d been exceptions, of course. Close family, ‘friends’. They’d crossed the line and touched him, but it’s been a long time since he considered anyone to fall into either category.

The touches in the dojo don’t count. When someone is trying to lay their hands on you to hurt you, it’s a different kind of touch. 

Droids check his health. Electronic measurements take his clothing orders. His own hands bathe and groom him, and that’s that.

It wasn’t as if he used to growl, or flinch, or… did he? Did he withdraw when another made contact with him? Or was his surly disposition enough to keep them at bay? He can’t say, and there’s no one to ask, but when he feels a hand on the small of his back to alert him to someone’s presence, to stop him from stepping back and barging into them…

He doesn’t _need_ the alert. He knows someone is there. Even without the Force giving him the slight glow of life in every direction, he tracks everyone in the room with him as a matter of course. He _knows_ Hux is behind him, passing en route to the screen. 

He knows, and he knows Hux doesn’t touch people, either. Not unless he has to.

It’s filtered through the fabric of his glove, and the layers that swaddle Kylo whole, but it’s there.

A touch that shouldn’t be.

It’s simple, and Kylo is incandescent from the memory of it.


End file.
